blame it on the rain
by ahkkin
Summary: jaehyun bersikeras kalau pipinya yang memerah ini karena hujan, bukan lee taeyong. (jaeyong. jaehyun/taeyong. au)


**blame it on the rain**

 _storyline by ahkkin  
_ _title is taken from milli vanilli's "blame it on the rain"  
_ _jaeyong  
_ _4k / pg-13  
_ _unbeta-ed._

* * *

Jaehyun benci hujan, terutama di minggu pertamanya sekolah.

Pertama, dia lupa tidak membawa payung dan kunci lokernya belum diberikan. Kedua, dia tidak tahu apakah bus sekolah akan datang tepat waktu (atau bahkan beroperasi). Ketiga, dia tidak suka menunggu, apalagi dengan kondisi membeku begini. Keempat, _oh God_ , kita butuh lebih banyak alasan lagi untuk menjelaskan betapa bencinya Jaehyun dengan hujan?

Jaehyun menghela napas sebal sembari mengeratkan lipatan tangan di depan dadanya, berusaha mengabaikan percikan air yang mengenai lengan yang terasa seperti sengatan listrik super-dingin. Kalau saja dia masih berada di rumah lamanya di Connecticut, Jaehyun bisa saja langsung berlari ke rumah bibinya yang dekat dengan sekolah karena banyak toko dan bangunan berkanopi yang bisa mengurangi jumlah tetesan air di bajunya. Lalu dia bisa menghangatkan diri sambil menunggu hujan reda sehingga bisa segera pulang. Mungkin dia akan menyelesaikan seri Brooklyn Nine-Nine yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya atau mengulangi seri-seri Netflix yang sudah dia hapalkan dialognya sambil memakan kukis dan cokelat hangat. Dia akan mendengarkan bibinya bersenandung kecil ketika memasakkannya seporsi sup hangat dan makan siang di sana juga.

 _Kalau saja_ harus digaris bawahi. Sebab di Seoul, toko dan bangunan di dekat sekolahnya jarang yang berkanopi dan dia tidak memiliki bibi yang tinggal di dekat sekolah. Besok, seragam ini masih harus dipakai. Ibunya sudah berpesan untuk menjaga kebersihan (dengan berbagai penekanan yang membuat Jaehyun panas telinga) dan mewanti-wanti untuk tidak membuatnya basah. Jaehyun, putra paling baik dan patuh di seantero jagad, tentu saja mengangguk seperti seekor anak anjing paling manis yang bisa dibayangkan.

Jaehyun agak menyesal sudah semudah itu setuju dengan Ibunya tanpa terlebih dahulu melihat ramalan cuaca. Lihatlah sekarang dia—seonggok "tiang bendera" (sesuai kutipan teman sekelasnya) berambut jagung yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi manyun paling menyedihkan di seluruh dunia, menunggu kedatangan bus yang sepertinya tidak akan datang di halte.

Silakan tertawa dengan keras di ruangan Anda, Pak Jung.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul _4:47 PM_ ketika Jaehyun membawa pergelangan tangan kirinya ke jangkauan pandang (untuk entah yang keberapa kali). Bus biasa datang pukul 4.15, lima belas menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dari kondisinya, Jaehyun makin tidak yakin bus itu akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Atau lebih tepatnya, memang _tidak akan_ datang sama sekali.

Ayah dan Ibunya tidak akan pulang sebelum jam tujuh. Jaehyun tidak tahu bagaimana memesan taksi ataupun meminta tolong kepada orang sekitar karena bahasa Koreanya buruk (menyesal kini ia karena sering bolos ketika orang tuanya melatihnya berbahasa Korea ketika masih di Amerika). Dia bisa menelpon pamannya, meminta tolong untuk menjemput, dan harus mampir lantas memakan _ramyeon_ yang terasa sudah ratusan tahun umurnya. Pilihan yang terakhir itu sudah dicoret sejak awal, sih. Didukung lagi dengan ponselnya yang sudah tidak bisa dinyalakan akibat baterai yang tewas dengan tidak rela.

Jaehyun bertanya-tanya: salah apa dia seminggu terakhir ini hingga harus _menikmati_ sore harinya yang maha indah ini dengan hujan dan suhu menusuk, sendirian di halte, menunggu harapan jemputan datang? Bersih-bersih, cek. Menghabiskan sarapan, cek. Melipat kaus kakinya, cek. Tidak bertengkar dengan kakak tersayangnya, cek. Tidak lupa membalas Snapchat dari temannya di Amerika, cek.

Tidak ada yang salah, rasanya.

Halte sudah sangat sepi, hanya dia sendirian yang berdiri di sana. Sebelumnya ada beberapa siswi yang bergerombol di sampingnya, lantas mereka pergi ketika taksi datang dan menyebut salah satu dari nama mereka. Sebelumnya lagi, Jaehyun juga menunggu bersama sejumlah murid kelas dua yang memandanginya dengan aneh—risih juga, sih, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Jaehyun belum sempat mengecat rambutnya kembali ke warna hitam karena dia sedang sangat repot mengurusi kepindahan dan segala macam, guru konseling juga memaklumi dengan memberi catatan bahwa minggu depan sudah harus dalam warna gelap.

Jaehyun memandangi langit yang menggelap dan hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Kalau hujannya tidak segera mereda, mau tidak mau dia harus berlari di bawah hujan agar sampai rumah. Terpaksanya besok terancam tidak masuk dan dimarahi Ibunya sampai tidur. Atau—dia bisa meletakkan seragamnya ke binatu? Lalu nanti malam pergi dengan alasan mengerjakan PR di rumah teman, lantas pulang membawa pakaiannya.

Tapi apakah Ayah dan Ibunya bisa percaya? Jaehyun bahkan harus mencatat kalimat perkenalannya agar bisa berbicara di dalam kelas, bagaimana dia bisa punya teman? Ditambah lagi Jaehyun belum tentu hapal jalan pulang, lebih besar kemungkinan bagi Ayah dan Ibu Jaehyun untuk tidak memperbolehkannya.

Pemuda itu mendengus sebal. Apakah dia harus mengambil sepeda yang tersisa di parkiran? Sepertinya itu milik beberapa anak kelas tiga yang sedang ada tambahan pelajaran. Jaehyun bisa memakai itu dan lebih cepat sampai ke rumah. Lalu dia bisa kembali secepat mungkin sebelum pelajaran berakhir setelah berganti baju, memarkirkan sesuai dengan sedia kala, kemudian berlagak tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Namun itu tidak menjamin dia tidak akan ketahuan. Ditambah lagi, hujan yang sangat lebat—segera sampai ke rumah tidak akan menolong seragamnya yang pasti akan basah kuyup. Jaehyun tidak masalah dengan flu, tapi dia lebih khawatir tentang seragamnya!

Atau, ide tiga! Jaehyun bisa saja meminjam payung dari guru yang masih di sana. Guru Bahasa Inggris lebih diutamakan karena tentu akan memudahkannya berdialog. Lalu seperti rencana sebelumnya, dia bisa kembali ke rumah dengan aman dan selamat. Mengganti baju, lalu kembali ke sekolah untuk mengembalikan payung.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya meminta pinjam kalau guru-guru sekarang sedang berfokus mengajar kelas tiga? Mereka sedang di kelas, pastinya. Jaehyun tidak punya cukup dahi yang lebar untuk seenak jidat masuk ke salah satu kelas tiga dan meminjam payung pada seseorang yang belum mengenalnya dengan pasti. Belum tentu juga mereka membawa payung, 'kan? Apalagi mau menunggu Jaehyun pulang-pergi ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh.

Atau dia bisa mendobrak gudang, memecahkan gemboknya dengan linggis atau apalah, kalau tidak ada dia bisa mematahkan batang pohon yang cukup kuat, lalu mencuri payung atau seperangkat alat pulang—

"Hei,"

—Jaehyun baru sadar kalau yang dipikirkannya itu benar-benar bodoh. Ia hampir berjengit kaget, sontak menoleh ke arah sebuah suara yang datang dari samping.

Seorang pemuda, seragam yang sangat rapi dan jaket hitam yang sedikit basah, pin kelas tiga, rambut warna hitam legam yang dipotong tidak melebihi telinga. Ia sedikit lebih pendek daripada Jaehyun, namun dengan perawakannya yang begitu membuatnya terlihat mungil. _Pocket-sized_. Hidungnya mancung dan senyumnya membuat pipinya tampak berisi, menggemaskan—berbanding terbalik dengan rahang tajamnya yang (menurut pikiran absurd Jaehyun) bisa digunakan untuk memotong sayuran di rumah. Secara garis besar, wajahnya terbilang _sangat_ tampan—Jaehyun (yang sepertinya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar) sempat curiga kalau Noctis yang kemarin ditemuinya di _game_ tiba-tiba melompat keluar layar dan jadi orang sungguhan.

 _Nametag_ , Lee Taeyong.

" _Why you still here_?" tanya siswa itu dengan aksen Korea yang sangat kental. Jaehyun menangkap sedikit kesalahan di kalimat itu dan menurutnya, itu justru menggemaskan. Kakak tingkatnya ini sudah berusaha berkomunikasi—sepertinya tahu kalau Jaehyun tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik—dan Jaehyun _sangat_ mengapresiasi itu. "Hujan. Sangat lebat. Tidak ada _bus_ ," jawabnya, dengan bahasa Korea terbata dan selipan bahasa Inggris.

Jaehyun sering dengar yang namanya Lee Taeyong ini. Kelas XII-1, dua tingkat di atasnya, penghuni peringkat pertama paralel selama lima semester berturut-turut. Dulunya pengurus perpustakaan sekolah sebelum harus fokus ke persiapan kelulusan dan ujian CSAT. Teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya seringkali membicarakan Lee Taeyong- _sunbaenim_ yang super-tampan dan super-baik sekaligus betapa beruntungnya gadis yang bisa bersanding dengannya.

Sepertinya kini Jaehyun paham mengapa banyak yang tergila-gila dengan Lee Taeyong.

"Bus tidak jalan ketika hujan," jelas Taeyong, masih menggunakan bahasa Inggrisnya yang kental dengan aksen Korea dan sedikit kesalahan menggemaskan pada _grammar_. Yang diutarakan Taeyong itu memberikan rasa kecewa di dadanya, ternyata penantiannya tidak berarti apa-apa, huh? Setengah jam yang sia-sia!

"Ah, _I see_...," Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Rencana-rencana di kepalanya makin diyakinkan, dia benar-benar akan nekad saja dan tidak usah menunggu terlalu lama. Hujan-hujanan, menikmati nostalgia (halah). Rencana binatu itu sepertinya paling oke, paling menjanjikan untuk masa depannya di tangan sang Ibu.

Tapi itu nanti, ketika Lee Taeyong ini sudah tidak berada dalam jangkauan pandangnya. Sebab, Jaehyun bisa mati kutu kalau terpergok lari-lari di bawah hujan sambil tertawa dan bernyanyi layaknya anak kecil. Di depan kakak kelasnya, pula. Yang kepopulerannya sudah melegenda, apalagi. Jadi, Jaehyun hanya berdeham kecil.

" _Anyway_ , kenapa _sunbae_ masih di sini? Telat _bus_?" tanyanya, membuka konversasi. Taeyong tertawa pelan (mungkin menertawakan tata bahasa Korea milik Jaehyun), lalu menggeleng lembut. Jaehyun mungkin tertegun sedikit tadi, rambut Taeyong yang tampak lembut sedikit bergoyang. Kenapa itu tetap sangat bagus walau setelah hujan?!

Taeyong menjawab kemudian, "Pelajaranku baru selesai. Jam ekstra," dan Jaehyun baru ingat lagi kalau kelas tiga memang mendapat tambahan pelajaran. Siapa yang tadi sepedanya hendak kau curi, Jung Jaehyun? Si rambut jagung manggut-manggut paham

Mereka hening kemudian. Jaehyun memandangi aspal yang terus-terusan dihantam air—walau fokusnya lebih banyak tercurahkan pada sewujud Lee Taeyong yang kini sedang menundukkan kepala seraya mengetik di atas layar ponselnya dengan cepat. Dari samping, ia makin bisa melihat bagaimana mancungnya hidung dan bagaimana lentiknya bulu mata Taeyong. Manusia satu ini _benar-benar_ tampan, pasti Tuhan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu-Nya untuk memahat si Lee Taeyong ini secara personal!

Agak lucu, ngomong-ngomong, menurut Jaehyun. Mendengar seorang penutur asli bahasa Korea berusaha berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris demi seorang Korea lain yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Bahasa Inggris Taeyong tidak sempurna, tapi dia telah berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Jaehyun—yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya—dan itu membuat Jaehyun benar-benar terkesima.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Taeyong akan benar-benar mengerahkan kemampuannya hanya untuk berbicara dengan orang asing. Benar pujian-pujian teman sekelasnya yang bilang kalau Lee Taeyong- _sunbaenim_ ini sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul. Tidak salah juga kalau mereka sibuk menata jadwal pernikahan dan dekorasi katedral yang melibatkan oknum yang ada di sampingnya ini.

(Mungkin, tidak salah pula bagi Jaehyun untuk setuju kalau Lee Taeyong ini cinta pertamanya manusia sejagad.)

"Um, _sunbae—_ ,"

"Jaehyun—,"

 _Wow_ , _calm down_ , Cupid. Pelan-pelan saja mainnya.

Jaehyun kontan melipat bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis lurus, telinganya memerah (karena malu; sebuah kebiasaan alami yang baru ia sadari ketika masuk sekolah menengah pertama). Taeyong justru terkekeh lepas, yangmana hal itu justru membuat telinga Jaehyun semakin memerah—merambat ke pipinya yang tadinya dingin.

Itu karena Jaehyun merasa membeku, sungguh. Bukan karena apa, tapi udara di sini dingin sekali! Kalau ponselnya masih menyala, Jaehyun bersumpah si penunjuk temperatur akan memperlihatkannya angka yang lebih rendah dari nol!

Mereka sempat berdebat sebentar, membiarkan satu sama lain untuk berbicara dahulu. Kata Jaehyun: _yang lebih senior harus didahulukan, silakan,_ sunbae. Kata Taeyong: _yang muda yang berkarya, ayo, Jaehyun._ Beberapa menit terlewati itu adalah menit dan perdebatan kusir paling menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan bagi Jaehyun. Taeyong pandai berkelit, tapi dia juga sungkan kalau harus egois demi keinginannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Jaehyun mengalah dan memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu setelah Taeyong mengancamnya agar "hujan tidak segera reda" (yang sebenarnya diamini oleh Jaehyun).

"Eh, aku cuma mau bilang _if_ aku _surpised_ karena _sunbae_ tahu aku," ungkap Jaehyun dalam gumam tidak terlalu jelas. Sepatunya dan sepatu Taeyong yang berjejer tiba-tiba terasa sangat menarik, memancing atensinya dengan sempurna—alih-alih si pemilik sepatu yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jaehyun dengan kedua manik lebarnya. Sialnya, hal itu justru membuat sepatu Taeyong makin menarik untuk diperhatikan. "Aku tahu _sunbae_ cukup _famous_ dari _female friends_ -ku."

Jaehyun merutuki kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya yang makin buruk dan kacau.

(Atau mungkin dia hanya butuh lebih tenang saja di depan Taeyong, begitu.)

Si senior terkekeh kecil, wajahnya tertunduk malu. Jaehyun merasa ujung jemarinya terasa dingin sekarang. Seperti ia sudah tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu! Terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini mungkin adalah ketika ia kepergok membuang sayuran makan malamnya ke piring si Kakak. Bedanya, ini adalah perasaan _terciduk_ yang memacu adrenalin alih-alih membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kaku. Jaehyun melihat ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Taeyong yang sisanya menggenggam ponsel memainkan jaketnya. Itu menggemaskan! Seperti seorang anak kucing yang baru saja dipuji. Jaehyun melipat bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis lurus. "Pirang, rambut. _You know_ , hanya kamu di s'kolah."

Sekarang, Jaehyun yang tertawa lepas dan Taeyong yang makin menutupi wajah malunya. Mungkin Jaehyun berhalusinasi ketika melihat ada semburat merah muda lembut yang sempat singgah di pipi Taeyong, yang jelas itu membuatnya candu. Ia mulai mempertimbangkan hukuman setiap minggu untuk tidak mengecat rambutnya kembali ke hitam agar seniornya satu ini bisa mengingatnya terus. Kalau dengan itu memang bisa membuat Taeyong terus mengingatnya, Jaehyun pikir hukuman bukanlah hal sulit.

(Jaehyun memang menyadari kalau wajah Taeyong ini merupakan sebuah karunia yang luar biasa, tapi Taeyong _yang sedang malu-malu_ adalah Apollo yang jatuh ke bumi.)

"Kalau begitu, aku mau _keep_ _my hair black_ saja agar _sunbae_ ingat terus," Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja apa yang telah dimulai, walau dalam hatinya ia sudah berteriak keras kalau yang dilakukannya barusan itu sangat _cringy—_ apalagi dengan bahasa Korea yang bercampur bahasa Inggris.

Kalau Johnny mendengarnya sekarang, pasti dia akan tertawa _ngakak_ sambil _ngesot_ di lantai, lalu berteriak di sela-sela tawanya yang terdengar seperti anjing laut sedang asma: " _Jay is so freaking crazy!_ ".

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah ingat wajahmu, rambut tidak akan ganggu."

Suara Taeyong hampir tenggelam di antara rintik hujan yang baru Jaehyun sadari makin deras. Namun itu masih tetap tertangkap di telinga Jaehyun—yang ternyata lebih peka daripada batinnya yang maha- _cringy_. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan senyumannya, sedikit kepala ditunduk menyembunyikan malu. Jaehyun tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Taeyong sekarang, tapi dia menemukan kalau sepatu Taeyong mendadak tampak menarik. Pipinya terasa hangat, itu pasti akibat hujan yang makin deras dan temperatur yang kian menurun.

Apa yang bisa Jaehyun tahan lagi kalau salah satu orang paling populer dan paling gencar dibicarakan mengingat wajahnya, seorang murid baru yang bahkan baru seminggu mendiami sekolah? Belum lagi orang itu adalah _senior_ nya yang berbanding terbalik dengan senior lain yang cenderung angkuh kepada juniornya. Taeyong adalah seorang yang berbeda dan Jaehyun merasa dia benar-benar orang yang beruntung.

Besok-besok lagi, Jaehyun ingin mencoba berani dan datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku—atau tepatnya, mencari buku yang sepertinya disukai Taeyong; lebih tepatnya lagi, mencari Taeyong. Nanti, Jaehyun bisa pamer ke laman pribadi Snapchat-nya kalau sekarang dia sudah jadi anak rajin yang tidak lagi doyan _clubbing_ atau _party_ setiap akhir pekan.

(Nanti Ibunya bisa terkejut: "Wah, Jay? Kamu sekarang jadi anak rajin? Apakah putraku sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar?".)

"Oh, ya," Jaehyun berdeham. Ada satu topik yang belum diangkat kembali. Sesungguhnya saat ini Jaehyun mencoba menjadi sabar dan tidak buru-buru, berusaha memendam sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang meletup-letup, mengancam untuk meledak kapanpun Taeyong kembali berulah. Yang bersangkutan, tapi, hanya mengangkat dagunya untuk menujukan kedua manik lebarnya ke arah Jaehyun—yang, kalau ini adalah sebuah permainan, sudah mendapat _critical hit_.

Tapi, tenang, Jaehyun sudah berpengalaman masalah seperti ini (menurut klaimnya).

"Tadi _sunbae_ mau bilang apa?" Seolah itu menekan sebuah tombol di benak Taeyong. Matanya langsung berbinar dan pipinya sedikit bersemu. Ia menjentikkan jari, tersenyum riang. Jaehyun menaikkan salah satu alis, mengunci atensinya ke arah si pemuda mungil.

Tangannya dengan cekatan memerosotkan tas yang tadi ada di punggungnya, jatuh ke sisi kakinya. Ada suara berdebum sedikit ketika hal itu terjadi, menunjukkan kalau tas Taeyong tidak main-main isinya. Maklum, kelas akhir yang terus-terusan dikejar target nilai bagus. Pasti tidak ada yang mau bercanda soal ini, semua juga tahu bagaimana seriusnya Taeyong tentang sekolah. Lantas, Jaehyun membelalakkan mata ketika melihat Taeyong membiarkan jemarinya melepas jaket hitamnya dari pelukan badan. Material kain tersebut dengan sedikit tersendat terlepas dari bahu—lalu turun, mengekspos lengan dan sikunya yang tampak seputih susu, melewati jemari, baru sukses terlepas. Hal itu dilakukan dua kali.

Astaga, astaga—apa ini? Tidak seperti yang Jaehyun bayangkan, 'kan?! Hei, hei! Jaehyun baru ulang tahun ke tujuh belas bulan depan, dia belum legal saat ini!

Tapi sebelum Jaehyun makin gelap arah pikirannya, Taeyong membuka suara dalam maksud memperjelas suasana yang sempat... amigu.

"Aku pesankan kamu sebuah taksi untuk pulang. Telinga, pipi, dan hidungmu merah, aku takut kamu flu."

 _Flu_.

Jaehyun hampir mendengus mendengarnya.

Taeyong menyodorkan jaket tebal itu ke arah Jaehyun. Percikan air mengenai lengannya, membasahi permukaan tangannya dengan samar-samar. Si junior mengerjapkan mata menanggapinya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa sebagai respon. "Eh, bukan flu, kok. Cuma—."

Bungkam seketika bibir Jaehyun ketika melihat bibir Taeyong mengerucut, sedikit digembungkan pipinya. Oh, astaga, dia terlihat seperti seorang anak anjing yang sedang merajuk sekarang! Jaehyun bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak orang yang sudah bilang Taeyong itu menggemaskan, ya? Sampai dia pasti sadar kalau dia _memang_ menggemaskan begini. Bisa-bisanya membungkam ucapan seorang anak adam hanya sedang bibir yang megerucut!

Kembali si mungil menyahut, "Pokoknya, jangan sampai kamu sakit!". Taeyong mendorong jaketnya lebih dekat lagi ke arah Jaehyun, bergesekan dengan kulit pemuda itu. Jaehyun awalnya mau tidak usah mengambil jaket itu saja. Ayolah, dia tidak mendapat peringat _The Fit-Boy_ selama masa sekolah dasarnya! Jaehyun tidak akan semudah itu kalah pada flu, apalagi karena hujan.

Namun, melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang seperti itu, Jaehyun menyerah. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan batinnya untuk terus-terusan melihat seonggok Lee Taeyong menekuk bibirnya ke bawah dengan sorot mata memohon—tidak baik, tidak baik. Jaehyun memiliki urgensi untuk meremas kemeja bagian dadanya untuk menekan dentum jantung yang makin keras, sebab ketika tangannya tidak sengaja saling bersentuhan dengan tangan Taeyong, ia merasa seluruh partikel dalam dirinya seketika meletus!

Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang (menurut Jaehyun sendiri) heboh dalam hati, Taeyong justru dengan mudahnya menekukkan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Seperti yang dilakukannya ini biasa-biasa saja dan tidak akan meninggalkan dampak apapun pada siapapun. Melepaskan genggaman pada jaket itu dengan air muka bak orang paling puas di seluruh dunia ini, seperti dia sehabis memenangkan sebuah _jackpot_ yang sudah diharapkan setengah tahun sebelumnya (ini, sih, pengalaman pribadi Jaehyun!). Jaehyun sukses melongo. Kedua matanya otomatis tertuju pada gundukan kain yang kini berpindahtangan kepadanya.

"Tapi, _sunbae—_ ,"Lagi, belum sempat Jaehyun menjawab, Taeyong sudah menghentikan. Kali ini dengan telunjuk yang diletakkan di depan bibir dan sebuah kerlingan mata. _Shit_ , lemah sekali Jeong Jaehyun kepada Lee Taeyong, ternyata. Aksi sesederhana itu bisa membuat jemarinya tremor seketika! "Aku masih harus _fotocopy_ latihan soal, tokonya tutup setengah jam lagi. Tenang saja, taksinya sudah aku bayar, kok!"

Apa yang dikatakan Taeyong terasa seperti kereta yang melaju dengan kencang di kepalaya, melewati beberapa kotak pemahaman yang biasanya bisa disorot dengan tepat. Jaehyun menaikkan kedua alis dengan terkejut, tidak menyangka kebaikan yang dicurahkan senior yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari dua jam lalu ini. Astaga, apakah dia sungguhan malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk menemuinya?

Kalau itu memang sungguhan, maka Jaehyun tidak akan protes. Tidak akan kaget, tidak akan berjengit berteriak terkejut, tidak akan heran. Sebab, _visual-wise_ , Taeyong memang terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung sulur tanaman surga dan jatuh dengan sangat elegannya ke bumi dalam bentuk seorang siswa senior pengurus perpustakaan. _Personality-wise_ , Taeyong sangat memenuhi kriteria seseorang yang berhak dicap seorang "malaikat". Kemudian faktor X—berupa penilaian subyektif dari Jaehyun sendiri, dia memang ingin Taeyong jadi malaikat (apalagi dengan sufix -nya pada kata terakhir itu), maka jadilah Taeyong seorang malaikat.

Taeyong tidak melewatkan keheningan yang sempat diciptakan Jaehyun dengan tidak sengaja. Ia menepuk bahu anak muda itu, menarik seluruh fokus dan atensi yang bersangkutan dengan kontan. "Sudah, aku duluan, ya! Sampai bertemu besok, Jaehyun. Jangan sampai flu!"

Dengan begitu, Taeyong melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah ke guyuran hujan tanpa ragu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dalam sebuah kerjapan mata. Taeyong sempat menepuk lengan Jaehyun sekali, tapi Jaehyun tidak sempat meraih lengan Taeyong untuk mencegahnya, lelaki itu sudah duluan berlari di antara rintik air untuk mencapai tujuan. Suara kecipak kubangan yang diinjak oleh sepatu samar terdengar di balik ramainya air. Ia terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain—melompati kubangan dan tertawa pada setiap jangkah. Jaehyun menahan napas dan menilik dari dinding halte.

" _Sunbae_! Taeyong- _sunbae_!" pekiknya, berusaha mencapai si senior demi kejelasan sebuah barang yang tidak terlalu detail. Usahanya yang sia-sia itu telat disadari olehnya. Yang ia panggil tidak menjawab apapun, justru berlari dengan makin cepat tanpa melihat ke belakang. Rahang Jaehyun seketika melemas, membuat mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' lebar yang nampak sangat terkejut. Degup kencang di dalam dirinya membuat Jaehyun merasa gila. Ketika sosok mungil Taeyong menghilang di antara rebas hujan dan kabut percikan air, Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Ia memperhatikan jaket yang kini ada di genggamannya. Jaket berwarna hitam berbahan katun yang sudah sedikit basah, ada bordiran kecil di dada yang membentuk huruf _LTY_ di bawah tulisan dalam Hangul: _Pustakawan SMA Apgujeong_. Sepertinya jaket ini eksklusif bagi para pustakawan yang aktif merapikan dan mengindekskan buku di perpustakaan sekolah, Jaehyun selalu melihat Taeyong dengan jaket ini bila dia sedang tidak memakai jas almamater. Jaket itu terasa lembut di genggaman Jaehyun, kentara kalau Taeyong pasti sering memakainya. Titik-titik air yang ada di sana sedikit terasa mengejutkan bagi Jaehyun walau dia sudah mengekspektasinya.

Lantas ia menaikkan jaket tersebut untuk mendekati wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati mencium aroma yang tersisa pada jaket tersebut, aroma khas Taeyong: wangi sitrus ringan yang bercampur dengan lavender, lalu ada sedikit aroma _musk_ yang terasa lembut di hidung. Aroma yang sangat pas; tidak terlalu kuat, namun juga tidak terlalu lemah. Sesuatu yang pas untuk mendefinisikan Taeyong bagi Jaehyun—tidak terlalu mendominasi presensinya, namun juga tidak cukup lemah untuk membuat Jaehyun berlaku seenak ia inginkan.

Jaehyun merasa pipi, terutama lesung pipitnya, terasa sakit—kali ini karena ia baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu banyak tersenyum, bukan karena terlalu banyak menahannya. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya, tidak pernah sedikitpun hadir di benak. Tidak dalam mimpi termalamnya, tidak dalam perandaian tersiangnya. Besok, kalau teman perempuannya bilang bahwa Lee Taeyong adalah cinta pertama seluruh umat, maka Jaehyun tidak akan menolak. Dia akan mengiyakan, menyetujui dengan sepenuh hati dan kesungguhan.

Bertemu dengan Taeyong membuatnya merasa gugup. Raut muka yang bisa berubah dengan mudahnya membuat Jaehyun merasa lututnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang kekuatan badan. Taeyong bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, tapi itu sudah bisa membuat Jaehyun merasa gila! Mendengar aksen Korea-nya yang sangat kental berusaha berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang _grammar_ nya terdapat kesalahan, Jaehyun tanpa sadar menahan napas acap kali Taeyong berbicara. Impresif, hal itu, melakukan begitu banyak hal hanya demi seseorang yang belum dia kenal baik.

Lee Taeyong yang ini memang _sesuatu_ ; dia tidak biasa, dia bisa membuat seseorang merasa spesial bukan main dan Jaehyun tahu kalau dia juga tulus melakukan itu. Lee Taeyong jago membuat Jaehyun merasa gugup—namun ia ingin merasa gugup karena Taeyong terus sekarang.

Genggamannya mengerat, Taeyong bahkan belum sepuluh menit lalu menghilang di balik hujan, merelakan badannya basah kuyup hanya demi menyelamatkan Jaehyun dari "flu" yang bisa saja _menyerangnya_. Jaehyun menghela napas pelan, di sela senyumnya yang mewakili betapa kacau-balaunya debur di dalam dada saat ini. Ia bahkan belum sempat menanyakan kapan ia harus mengembalikan jaket ini, apalagi warna rambut apa yang menurut Taeyong akan cocok ia coba.

Jaehyun tidak benci hujan, terutama kalau ada seseorang bernama Taeyong yang terlibat.

* * *

 **p. s.** yeorobun, semoga kalian tidak pusing karena alurnya yang super-cepat dan dialog antara tyong-jahe yang grammarnya ngaco =")))

 **p. s. s.** ini saNGAT IMPULS kkin harap kalian memaklumi betapa ngebutnya plot dan nggak jelasnya ini djibfijsdbfdis Y_Y i heard the song while im scrollin thru my jaeyong album and just sjdfknsdf i'll try to write other than fluff next time!

 **p. s. s. s.** oh ya! kalau kalian sering main ke ao3 dan nemu user yang namanya juga ahkkin, you can say hi to me! i'll only post english fics there and it'll be sooo much shorter so i hope you can support me there too xx


End file.
